1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis, fluorescent properties, and biological activity of benzazolo[3,2-a]quinolinium salts (BQs), more particularly, to a synthesis procedure for producing chloro-substituted (CBQs), amino-substituted (ABQs), and nitro-substituted (NBQs) benzazolo[3,2-a]quinolinium chloride salts that exhibit distinctive biological activity and fluorescent properties.
2. Discussion of the Background
The scientific community continuously needs to apply cellular markers when studying how cells or subjects respond or behave to a given internal or external stimulus. Some of these stimuli include, but are not limited to, drug treatments, therapies and natural disease processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,275 to Cox et al. (Cox '275), discloses the preparation of benzazolo[3,2-a]quinolinium chloride salts (BQs) which show cytotoxic, antitumor and antiviral activity. However Cox '275 fails to disclose the synthesis of amino-substituted (ABQs) and chloro-substituted (CBQs) benzazolo[3,2-a]quinolinium compounds, wherein said ABQs and CBQs possess fluorescent properties applicable in the identification of cellular organelles and biological activities applicable for therapeutic applications. The fluorescent property assists the user to identify cellular organelles making the compounds excellent markers for research, diagnostic or treatment. Some of the biological activities include, but are not limited to, cellular toxicity, mitochondria damage and apoptosis induction on tumor cell lines in culture.
Also Cox '275 discloses different methods for the synthesis of several compounds; however the disclosed methods do not limit the excitation by irradiation of the compounds in order to avoid unwanted reactions resulting in unwanted characteristics and properties. Further in Cox '275 the BQs were isolated as the perchlorate salt through its precipitation by addition of an aqueous perchloric acid or a saturated sodium perchlorate solution avoiding isolating the pure BQs.